


Bliss

by KittenKay666



Category: Orginal
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope you enjoy, M/M, im writing a novel, this is my own work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKay666/pseuds/KittenKay666
Summary: Janey Blissfull was a young girl with a terrible past. She was never really loved and never really fit in.Anyone can do anything with the right pressure.





	1. Chapter 1

Janey Blissful grew up in what can only be called a strained home. Her father and mother married when her father was 29, and her mother was 27. Both cared more about their careers than love, Mother or Karen Susanna Ordaya a famous museum owner. Born with a silver spoon in her mouth the woman never knew what hard work was. She enjoyed nude art and classical music a world she felt children had no place in. Her father Henry Andrew Blissful owned Bliss Construction he hated women and wanted a trophy wife the last thing he wants is a child in his way.   
What happens when they need air though, two years later Janey Ruella Blissful was born, but they needed a son to prolong the family name. So Henry bought a mail order bride from Russia. Four years later Daria Alexandra age 23 joined the family, and that made everything a living hell the women spoke broken English at best. One year later Charlotte Ave Alexandra-Blissful was born. Three years more then the straw that broke the camel’s back was taken, Jeffrey Henry Blissful arrived. Right from the day, everyone could tell he was going to be the “favorite” one night all hell broke loose.   
The fight started in the parlor screaming and yelling between Mother and Father. Mother ran up the stairs Father following t0 the master bedroom and surprising to Janey, Daria ushered us into the nursery and grabbed her phone and called the cops. A moment later the 911 operator heard the blood-curdling scream of Mother what the operator did not understand was the sickening thud as her body hit the hardwood floor. The fall broke Mother’s neck, her body laid in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Janey looked at what resembled a pile of discarded dirty laundry, the woman that she called mother was gone.   
Once the police got there, Father met them at the door. Like a scene from a Crime show father had them eating out of his hand, tears streaked down his cheeks as he spun a tale of a horrific accident. Janey could not believe her ears, could these men of law and justice honestly be so easily duped? Could Daria really not say anything to dispell this lie? Four weeks latter Jany Blissful buried the bitter woman she had called mother the November air burned her lungs. Janey could not help it, a few tears flowed down her cheeks; the salty fluid froze to her skin in the cold air.


	2. phoenix academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne story is just getting started as she meets allies and new love.

Janey pushed her shoulder against the door of her father’s car, if she could only dissolve into the cold metal maybe then she could fade away. The classical music her father was playing made her want to cry how could music be so dull. She felt as though blood had begun to trickle out of her ears. Her siblings sat next to her with a look, a mix of melancholy and boredom painfully etched upon their faces. Janey had only one comforting thought, At least she did not have to drive home. Daria sat in the front passenger seat silently gazing out the window as to find her own release from this hell. Janey could see the thin lined lips of her father in the cars rear view mirror. Her heart sank as a grim smile appeared on his face they were there, this would be her new home for the semester.   
Phoniex academy for young men and women stood proudly on the horizon. A sizeable redbrick building The windows painted in gold trim and the stairs a pail stone “where did they find the stone, an old cemetery?” Janey could not help but smirk slightly as the thought entered her mind. Her father’s car jerked to a stop yanking Janey from her thoughts. Janey let the rest of her family leap from the car and head for the trunk before Janey herself followed. Looking at the ground, she watched as her father tossed her measly belongings at her feet a small leather brown backpack with her initials inscribed on it and 2 small suitcases one for shoes and toiletries and the other for clothing since your uniforms were already in your room you did not need to bring much. The only other possession that Janey had was an old quilt her grandmother Loreal Orday who died at the age of 82 had knitted for her. Their family walked in silence up to the welcome desk grim looks dancing on everyone’s face. Not Janey’s father, no he looked as though he was a young boy coming down the stairs on Christmas morning.  
As if by magic an odd looking fellow popped out from around a corner the man seems to be upon them in the blink of an eye. This man was no more the 5’7 with thick black hair and shallow brown eyes. Father yelped in surprise and hugged the man with as much force as greeting an old lover. McAdams! Blissfull ! they stated as they embraced each other. As they pulled away, this McAddams man said,” Henry is that really you? , you have definitely changed”. McAdams was right her father used to be a decent looking man but alcoholism and added weight had changed him. “ well after my lovely wife died, I just didn't know what to do.” Janey could feel her teeth grind what a big fat lie, why wasn't his nose growing? The man quickly changed the subject,” who are these lovely people with you,.” “ well, this is my lovely wife Daria” if father could have hoisted Daria up on a pedestal he would have. “And my three children Janey 14, Charlotte 10 and my wonderful son Jeffery age 7.” “well hello dear children.” The monotone hello that escaped the lips of all three children almost simultaneously must have scared the man a bit, but McAdams did a good job of not letting the fear show on his face. “Well, I must let you check them in.” Farewell greetings sounded from each man as Janey and her family continued down the long hallway to the welcome desk. At the desk, her father took a seat and began filling out Janey’s paperwork. The solemn-looking women named Susan Hunter sat at her desk the tag she wore said, librarian, her blond hair looked as dry as a haystack, and her dark eyes looked lulled to sleep.   
“She must be as thrilled with this place as I am,” Janey thought. Susan’s face was adorned with thin wire-framed glasses, she lacked in fashion sense, to say the least, this ragged woman’s dress was plain she may have even put the thing together using curtains from some budget hotel room. “ You say goodbye to your family now Mrs.Jewls will take you up to your room.” A high pitched squeaky voice cheerfully rang out behind Janey, “Are you ready to see your room? I have a feeling you will love it.” Janey held her breath as she began to spin herself around. She found herself oddly curious, Her mind racing “what could a woman with a voice like nails on a chalkboard even look like?” She didn't sound like she looks the light brown hair the topped her hair was in a tight bun on top of her thin head her bright brown eyes showed with strange happiness her teal phoniex academy shirt and grey skirt with leggings underneath made her look like a soccer mom. " Hello my name is Mrs.Jewl, but you can call me Mandie now before I tell you more about me I must give you the school speech. Welcome to Phoniex academy your new home for the rest of the school year. You `will attend three daily meals, one activity a day, and your regular lessons. They will be no use of profanity, alcohol, drugs, and especially no relationship of the romantic kind. Janey giggled at that as her lip turned into a small upturn smile. "Now let me take you to your room." Janey's heart started to sink as she walked to her room with her family. She might hate her father and stepfather but leaving her siblings along broke her heart. In the state of mind not connecting with her body, Janey came in contact with a solid body." I am so sorry miss, please excuse my son behavior he still hasn't learned to watch out for people." Her father cut into the conversation before she could respond, "It is alright miss...." the women huffed," Mrs.Constance Evans and this is my son Abraham." "It is nice to meet you and your son, but we must get my darling daughter to her room." Janey father put his hand against the small of her back and started pushing her toward her room. Tho Janey Blissfull was not one to be put in a daze but meeting the young man eyes had sent her mind adrift. Abraham or as she was going to call him was a tall but lanky boy with blondish brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. His dress didn't make him look to pompous either his simple brown sweater and jeans made him look presentable but down to either. What broke her out her stupor is the ugly voice of Mrs.Jewl." Now miss blissfull you have 3 other roommates all with a B at the beginning of there last name. You are in hall B section g room 204. Your roommate names are Mallory Blond, Lilia Barnes, and Dakota Buchanan. Agness and Lydia sleep on the bunk bed while you and Dakota get your own twin beds. Ahh, here we are. " Mrs. Jewl nocked twice on the old wooden door but before she could finish the door was swung open." Oh hello, you must be are forth roommate well my name is Lilia is the only one in the dorm right now No telling where Mal and Kota are but welcome come on in." The large group shuffled into the tiny room Janey had no clue how their fit 4 teen girls into here, but somehow they did. The room was not nice by any standards, it was a box with one dust window on the far left corner. Above is a small banner hung it said princess, and it was silver and sparkly it must have been hung up by one of the girls. Under the dirty window was a stand with 4 sections for the girl's bathroom items Mallory and Alice had colorful bin to store the things in where Janey and Dakota did not.  
As Janey put her Items on the bed Jewel said her farewells letting the family say their goodbyes. The goodbye was awkward at best, and her new roommate could tell that better than anyone. Janey watched the door as her family left Lilia didn't dare ask what strain was bothering her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, People, This Novel Is the only beginning. Just a warning tho chapters length will most likely change. Also character name might change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the novel that I am writing. It is a psychological thriller about Janey Blissfull and her life. I hope you enjoy Please Leave comments on what to do better. Anything is subject to change since this is still in the rough stage.


End file.
